Remus Lupin:Diary of the Dead
by MidnightsDeath
Summary: What happens when the infected get into Hogwarts? rated T for later no romance, yet.Please R&R. I would love to know what you think. The Dates in the chapters are wrong I will fix them and this story is no longer on hiatus.
1. 11 13 76

11/13/82

I turned the corner panting, heaving, and running. I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to. I wasn't strong enough, not alone anyways. I looked around the corner and saw nothing. Where had it gone? I turned quickly and bolted for the nearest door when I heard a sudden sound. "SCREECH," I was only three steps from the door when it's large dead hand wrapped around my skinny waist. 'Oh, where are my friends when I need them,' I thought to myself. I was thrown into the air and caught as f I was a rag doll.

I threw the closest thing to me at it causing it to stumble. The next thing I knew I was on the ground underneath this thing and, to my surprise, I didn't know what it was. I stood up and backed away slowly. Once I was a couple of feet away I took off running. I had to find them as soon as possible. I started running towards the place we loved to hang out. Before I could get there though, I heard that blood-curdling screech behind me once again.

I ran with all my might and then some, but when I arrived at our hang out it was empty except for a sweater, a scarf, and a book. I couldn't handle it my friends they were… gone. Questions and feelings started flowing through my brain, but one feeling over ran them all, rage. 'I have had enough of these slimy good for nothing creatures ran all over I was going to find their leader and wipe this disgusting population of the planet,' I told myself determined to avenge my friends.

I went running down the hallway smelling all sorts of different odors, somewhere of rotting flesh, old food spoiling, and others were of other thing to sickening to mention. I heard something in a room as I was passing by. I entered holding the frying pan I found in the kitchen up as a weapon. I walked around looking very thoroughly through every corner when I saw something move behind me. I whipped around ready to hit whatever it was.

As I swung I barely missed it by inches which seconds later I was very happy about. One of my friends was alive and here in front of me. We gave each other a hug because we knew that we both were searching for each other. We quickly searched the rest of the room for food or weapons. Finding neither, we decided to search elsewhere until we found food in the dining hall, of course. After eating all that we could, we decided to store some for later. We found the closest bedroom that could lock and agreed we would stay there that night. We also agreed to search for or other friends tomorrow. That is if we manage to live that long. I pray I get another chance to write in this again.

**_Remus Lupin_**


	2. 11 14 76

11/14/82

"Are you there, Peter, Serious?" we called out for our friends. We wandered through the hallway and opened every door. I walked towards a room when I heard something.

"Hey, James, come here," I called to him. As he walked over I asked him," do you hear that?" he paused next to me and put his ear up to the door. He pulled away from the door and stared at me.  
>"Is that someone crying?" He asked with more than a little curiosity.<p>

"That's what it sounds like to me." I looked at him and nodded. We put our hand on the door knobs and got ready to open them when out of nowhere a guy pushes James away. I turn around to see the man who grabbed James when another guy pulled me off of the door. We were quickly let go of and stood back up. I turned to face the man who had grabbed me.

"Sirius! Peter! You guys are alright," James screamed running to our lost friends. I followed James only I was walking and not running like an idiot. We caught up with them, and I will come right out and say it, we hugged.

"We were so worried about you guys," I said, "How are you guys alive?" They glanced over to the group of four, one more guy and a girl had shown up since I last checked. The group nodded for them to continue.

"Well at first we were walking down the hallway and talking about how sick some of the people have gotten. We walked past the infirmary when there was a scream and some weird creature thing charged us. We ran down the hallway as fast as we could," Serious said to us.

"We were so scared, but then these guys showed up and killed one of the creatures," Peter said. I looked over at the group and smiled at them. "Hey I have a great idea for you guys," Peter said causing us to turn towards him," why don't you introduce yourselves?" We all looked around and shrugged.

"I'm James, and you have already meet Peter and Serious," James looked at me to finish up. "And I'm Remus," I said. "I'm Nick," a man in a white suite said to us. "This is Rochelle," he said indicating the girl. "That there is Coach," indicating the larger, darker man.

"And I'm Ellis," a really southern guy, who couldn't be older then nineteen or twenty said to us. I looked at his outfit and studied it carefully. He was wearing coveralls tied in a knot in the front, a yellow shirt that said "Bull Shifters" and a blue mesh cap with a tow truck on the front. Looking at this strange group that we were in, I knew we were in for a crazy ride.

Remus Lupin


	3. 11 15 76

11/15/82

It was huge, dead, and scary what more of a description do you want. It was chasing me and Ellis down the hallway towards the others. "So help me if they aren't ready they are going to die," I scream. The Tank stopped and threw a chunk of brick at me. "AHHHHHH!" Ellis screamed. I turned to see a Charger grab him and through him into a wall. I ran over and helped him up and we continued to run down the hallway. I had to drag Ellis the last few feet, but we made it passed the door.

"What the heck happened," Nick asked standing over Ellis. "A… Charger…," he said through shaky breaths, "It… through me… into a… wall." I paced back and forth waiting for the trap to go off, when I hear a loud scream from a girl. James and I whip around the corner in just enough time to see Lily Evans running from the infected. "Lily, this way," James shouts to her.

She looks at us and charges forward with new determination. Just as she crosses the threshold, the trap goes off. I stumble and fall to the ground with the tremor of the explosion. I look around to make sure everyone is alright. "James, Peter, Nick, Rochelle, Lily, Couch, Ellis, Sirius? Where is Sirius," I ask frantically. "I am over here," Sirius responds from the next room over, "I found something come quick."

We all got up and walked over to the room as I brought up the rear. Everyone gasp really loud so I thought I would see. "Ah, Remus can I talk to you over there please," James questioned "let me see what it is first James," I replied, but Peter and Sirius stepped in the way. They were shaking their head and telling me no. so I walked over to James and stood there listening.

"Promise me after you see this you won't do anything reckless," he asked quietly, "Please, Moony, I need to know." I looked straight into his eyes as he said the final words. James's eyes were normal calm and happy, but these eyes were full of pain, sorrow, and pleading. I nod slowly wondering what I got myself into. As he led me through the crowd, I noticed Lily was crying and everyone else looked sad. I wondered what could have caused them so much pain. When I looked down I knew exactly what it was.

On the ground lay a torn up bloody shirt, a Hufflepuff tie, and a wand that looked familiar to me. I was about to bend over to get a closer look when I heard a shriek. I spun on my heels just as a tongue wrapped around James and yanked him screaming from the room. We ran into the hallway after him fighting through the horde to get to the Smoker holding James. I pushed the last one out of the way and used the knife Ellis gave me to cut James loose. We took off down the hallway to the others.

After the fight, we were too tired to go far so we crawled into the closest room and set up there. I volunteered first watch, but Nick took it instead. I curled up next to Ellis and Sirius and fell asleep. Remus Lupin


	4. 11 16 76

11/16/82

I woke with a start to the sounds of screaming. I watched as the door slowly opened. I was terrified: what was it? Was I going to die? My breath hitched in my chest as the door opened to reveal James. "Twit", I scream throwing a pillow at his face. "Ow! Bloody hell, Remus?" James yelled blocking the pillow.

Everyone was startled by our arguing and jumped awake searching for the closest weapons at hand. In the confusion two guns were fired and Ellis's hat was kicked into the hallway. We all calmed down when they others realized it was just us. "Hey, Where's my hat," Ellis questioned.  
>We all searched frantically for ten minutes before I decided to look in the hallway. Biggest mistake of my day. I stepped outside and suddenly heard a screech and was pulled forward as a lanky, gray tongue wrapped around my waist. I was pulled towards the Smoker at an alarming rate. I heard screaming and yelling as the survivors tried to set me free. I was terrified as I was ripped up the hallway away from my friends.<p>

I lurched to a stop as the tongue caught up with the Smoker. I wiggled and kicked but it was no use I was going to die right here. I hear a scream and immediately things get worse. A Hunter comes around the corner (this Hunter was wearing a Slytherin cloak though) and spots me being held so I couldn't fight back. It dashes over to me a rips it claws through my shirt.  
>Just as the claws were tearing through my flesh I heard a spell being cast and the infected let go. I looked to see who saved me and saw Regulus Black. "Thank you, but why did you do it," I inquired. He looked at me and smiled throwing me a clean shirt which I slipped on replacing the torn dirty one. Sirius turned the corner and spotted me then the infected died on the floor, and last but most certainly not least Regulus. After I broke up the sibling hissy fit they were having, I explain how Regulus had saved me.<p>

He told us that Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, and he are travelling together and that Arthur had our wands. I was about to ask where they were when they come walking around the corner looking a little bit more than bummed out. Snape looked and Saw James, which I could tell ticked him off until he saw Lily and a smile quickly, covered his face. After we greeted each other and got our wands back we headed off.

We went back to the room we were in yesterday because I told them I didn't get a good look and wanted to look at it again. With all the light in the room, I quickly recognized the wand it belonged to the girl I loved. I collapsed to the floor and was in so much emotional pain I couldn't cry. "Tonks," I whispered barely over a murmur.

Remus Lupin


	5. 11 17 76

Remus Lupin

11/17/82

I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything, instead I just walked along trying not to think about the day Sirius introduced us or the day when she confessed her love for me and all I did was tell her I was too old and that I wouldn't be any good for her because of what I am. I looked outside and noticed it was already heading towards dusk.

"Uh, James we have a major problem," I yelled still staring at the sky. He comes rushing over to me and looks me up and down. Sirius notices that I am looking outside so he looks to. "James look outside," Sirius states. James follows our eyes up to the moon. Peter, being curios, looks up as well.

"Full moon," James mumbles and quickly looks around for a secure room. He sees a closet and decides it is for the best. I nod to him and open the door and find something that surprised all of us. Sitting inside hiding is Professor Slughorn. "Sir, are you alright," I ask him as he jumps and looks at where my voice is coming from.

"Ah, Lupin, my dear boy, never thought I would see a familiar face around this castle anymore. Who is with you may I ask," he questions looking around our group. I look around and respond, "James Potter, Lilly Evans, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, and Peter Pettigrew are with me," I say checking to make sure I was not forgetting anyone.

"Ah, another familiar face, Hello Evans," he says with a smile. She waves at him and glances down the corridor around us. I look back at the professor and hold out my hand to help him up. He takes it thankfully, standing up and dusting himself off. He looked around and suddenly his face dropped.

"What is wrong, Professor," I ask. He looked at me and sighed. "It seems Miss Tonks is not with you," he states sorrowfully, "I knew I should not have ran off without those kids." I looked at James and silently asked if I should tell him. Suddenly something hit me, "Professor, you said kids. Who was with you?"

He looked as if he was thinking for a second, "Nymphadora Tonks and Lucius Malfoy, I believe." I felt my heart slowly closing up. "Tonks," I muttered again. Just as I looked at the professor again, the door at the end of the hallway bust open and none other than Lucius Malfoy comes running through the door. He turns and sees our group, spots Slughorn, and charges him yelling, "You left us, you twat."

I was about to ask about Tonks when none other than her herself comes running in. I run up to her and grab her in a passionate embrace. "Remus," she mutters pulling closer. I pull slightly back and stare in to her eyes. The next thing I know we are kissing and it felt better then any other kiss that I have ever had. I hope it lasts for ever, I am probably wrong though.

Remus Lupin


	6. 11 18 76

Sorry the chapters are so short I will be fixing that after uploading these last few chapters and thanks for reading

11/18/82

How can this happen to me? One minute my friends and I absolutely hate these people then all of a sudden we are so close we seem like best friends for ever. I was sitting in between Snape and Regulus, which normally would have been a death sentence amongst my friends. I still felt strange sitting here; I was being asked where I disappeared to last night. I felt extremely sick, and seeing as last night was a full moon I couldn't tell our new "friends" where I had been last night with out getting in a lot of trouble.

"Okay," said Nick standing up, "our group now consists of James Potter, Lilly Evans, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Peter Pettigrew, Nymphadora Tonks, Lucius Malfoy, Slughorn, Coach, Rochelle, Ellis, and myself, correct?" I looked around at James and Sirius snickering. "What are you laughing about," Coach asked. Ellis stood up and walked over to me. I stood up and we both walked over to Nick.

"Ah, Nick, you forgot Remus," Ellis told him. Nick looked at me, "Sorry, Remus." Tonks looked over at me and smiled. I walked over to James and Sirius and hit them in the back of the head. "Ouch, what the bloody hell was that for," they both said at the same time. I walked over to Malfoy and Peter smiling and sat down next to them. I looked over as Tonks walked up to me.

She sat in between me and Peter. I took her hand in mine and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Peter got up and left us out of consideration. Malfoy, the twat, didn't get the hit. "Hey, Malfoy," I asked, "Could we be left alone for a little?" Malfoy looked around and nodded. He went to sit with Arthur. I wanted to stay like this for ever. I leaned over and kissed Tonks and her hair went from purple to pink.

I turned over to her and said, "I will protect you no matter what." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I leaned over to tell James, something when she pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. I hugged her and didn't want to stop even though I knew I had too. I pulled away reluctantly and had to regretfully go back to the room down the hall. I was followed by James, Peter, and Sirius waiting to help me when I transform.

I got into the room and locked the door. I pushed myself up to the wall and sat down very slowly. The pain hit me quickly and suddenly. I felt my bones breaking and reforming. My muscles were tearing and stitching themselves back together. My head pounded, my nails sharpened, and my skin started to rip. The pain was so great I blacked out.

Remus Lupin


	7. 11 19 76

11/19/82

I ran as fast as I could down the corridor to find the lavatory. "Oh my God! How larger is this stupid school," I ask my friends as we search for the bathroom Moaning Myrtle is supposedly in. as we ran I literally ran through our house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. "Good day Sir Nicolas," I say in a rush, "I do apologize for running into you." He looks at me with great surprise and relief.

"Good day, I would say not, I thought no one was around anymore that everyone had become mindless creatures bent on killing one another and the living humans, of course. The only reason it is any good is because I have finally found real people," he said to our slowly growing group. I looked around the group and realized that we had at least one person from every house with us, except Ravenclaw that is. I signaled for James, Sirius, and Peter to join me.

"Maybe you can help us, Sir Nicholas do you know which floor the lavatory Moaning Myrtle is said to be in is on? Perhaps you can help us," James asked in his pleading tone. I hated how every one fell to his commands, except me of course, when he used that stupid voice. I watched as Sir Nicholas thought about the question for a moment. He looks at our group and sighs.

"It is on the second floor, but I would not go that way if I were you. It is very dangerous and very hard to access. That floor is completely covered in those creatures." He says to us. I look at James who shrugs and walks towards Nick and Lily. Nick? That was it an idea hit me. "Hey Nick, Ellis Rochelle, Coach could you guys come here please," I requested well more like demanded. They walked over to me as I called over to James, "Hey James can I have the map please."

James hands me the map and I state, "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good." The map shows itself as everyone huddles around to hear my plan."Ok, so we are here on the seventh floor with a secret passage leading here on the second floor. Now according to Sir Nicholas, this is where Moaning Myrtle is. So all we have to do is take the tunnel here and get here. You four will lead us and the four of us will watch the rear. Do we all agree," I ask looking at everyone nodding.

We found the tunnel and snuck down stairs. We fought our way through hordes of zombies and infected in all forms of school uniforms. We were almost at the door when a Tank and Boomer come running down the hallway. We shoot at the Boomer until it explodes and we just are able to kill the tank before it hit Sirius. We make it to the door and just before Nick turned the knob, stupid Lucius wakes up a Witch. The battle with the Witch lasted ten minutes and resulted in James got a scratch on his arm Sirius got a broken nose, and I got a new scar on my face. We get in the room and Lily gets her bag, "Time to leave." Sometimes I REALLY don't understand girls.

"Lily, is that the only reason we came here?" Tonks asked. Lily looked at the group and smiled, "Well I needed my stuff this has my spell book and potions materials in it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and got ready to run. This is going to be a long, long day.

Remus Lupin


	8. Update

Hey guys quick update. I lost my zip drive with all of my story progress on it. I also have started school again. I am sorry I have been behind I just didn't have a computer I will be updating as soon as possible, so watch for that.


End file.
